Saint & Sinner
by takersvampyress
Summary: Sara has left The Undertaker and he's not feeling a thing.


|Artist: |Kiss | |Album: |Creatures Of The | | |Night | |Title: |Saint And Sinner | | |  
  
I'm getting off this carousel, you can do as you please,  
you can go to hell  
You put my back against the wall  
Well i'm not gonna fall on my knees, no not at all  
  
The door shut behind her as she left. Yeah, I love her, but I ain't gonna chase after her. I'm The Undertaker for christ sakes! She knew how I was when she got on this ride. Nobody, and I mean nobody, gives me an ultimatum. Not even her. She thinks I can't live without her. Ha! I sure as hell ain't gonna fall to my knees cuz she left.  
  
So, you're a saint, i'm a sinner, but deuces are wild  
Better wake up, it's break up, i ain't got the time  
So (baby) you can kiss my heart bye bye  
  
Hell, everybody told her that she was the saint in this relationship! She never could do anything wrong. But, I'm the biggest sinner ever. I told her that! I told her I'd never love her, not the way she wanted. So, we're through because I was fuckin' someone else when I was on the road. Oh, well, I ain't got time to worry about it. She knew from the get go that I wasn't no saint.  
  
Next to you i feel i'm all alone, love's turned to stone, ooh yeah  
Cross my heart and hope to cry, well i'm not gonna die  
Without you it's aces high  
So, you're a saint, i'm a sinner, but deuces are wild  
Better wake up, it's break up, i ain't got the time  
So (baby) you can kiss my heart bye bye  
  
I've been alone all my life so this ain't nothin'. I tried to tell her that The Undertaker's heart was solid stone. Stone don't die. At least, with her gone, I don't have to worry about the others using her to get to me. So, she's a saint and I'm a sinner. I wouldn't have it any other way. Hell, just because I don't dress like Satan anymore, doesn't mean I ain't still The Lord of Darkness. Man, I don't have time for this shit! Gotta get to the arena and kick some ass!  
  
Bye bye babe  
Kiss my heart bye bye, you missed my heart this time around  
Kiss my heart bye bye, and i don't need no one at all, no!  
  
There's no right and there's no wrong, i'm moving on  
I'll go it alone, because love's turned to stone  
  
She always asked if she had my heart, and would cry when I said no. I kept telling her I didn't need no one. Think she'd get it? Hell no! So worried all the time about doin' the right thing. Well, babe, I told ya there ain't no right and there ain't no wrong. Just do what ya need to do. So what if it hurts ya. Pain goes away. I can go on alone. I always do.  
So bye bye babe, bye bye babe  
No i'm not gonna die, cross my heart and hope to cry  
No no no no i'm not gonna die, so bye bye bye babe  
Well i'm not gonna die without you babe  
No i'm not gonna die  
  
With a deep sigh, Taker picked up his bag and walked to the door. Putting a hand on the knob, he looked down at his wedding ring. Taking it off, he threw it on the bed and thought,  
  
Bye,baby. I don't need you or anyone. I can make it on my own. You're the saint. You're the one who needs all this love shit. I'm the sinner. I take what and who I want. So you don't like it, can't live with it? Oh, well. Bye bye, baby.  
  
Walking out the door, he heard it shut with a quiet click. Not once did he look back. Not once did The Undertaker let Mark through. Not once. Getting on the elevator, he pushed the button for the lobby. As soon as the doors closed, he thought,  
  
I'm the sinner, baby. I got a heart of stone. Nothing can break me. Yeah, nothing and no one.  
  
Pulling out his sunglasses, he wiped away the tear he let escape, then put them on.  
  
Yeah, I'm a sinner that don't need no saint in my life. Keep saying it, Mark, and maybe you'll believe it soon.  
  
Stepping off the elevator, the other wrestlers saw The Undertaker and couldn't believe that Sara leaving him didn't bother him. Kane put a hand on his brother's shoulder and they walked to the truck together. Yeah, Kane could feel it. The American Bad Ass, The Phenom, The Undertaker, was fine. Taker handed the keys to Kane and got in on the passenger side. As they pulled out of the parking lot, the glasses came off, and Kane saw the eyes of Mark. Tears fell as Mark whispered, "Brother, how do I live without her in my life?" 


End file.
